XO
"XO" is a song recorded by Josh Kingston that was originally intended to be the lead single from his fourth studio album Spectrum (2014). Originally recorded by Beyoncé Knowles in 2013, the song was released on 2 June 2014. Background and composition "XO" is a mid-tempo pop power ballad built on "jittery keyboards, synthesizers, looped organ riffs, and electronic flourishes". Originally recorded by Beyoncé Knowles for her self-titled fifth album, the song was written by Knowles, Ryan Tedder, and Terius Nash and was produced by Tedder, Nash, Knowles, Hit-Boy, and HazeBanga Music. The chorus of the song is completed with a sing-along crowd heard in the background and the song utilizes a "celebratory Caribbean groove" with influences of Jamaican singer Tanya Stephens. The song begins with a sample of former NASA public affairs officer Steve Nesbitt, recorded moments after the Space Shuttle Challenger disaster in 1986. The sample caused controversy and criticism from the media and families of former NASA austronauts, with many labelling Beyoncé's use of the sample "insensitive" and "tasteless". The sample also received criticism from NASA itself, causing Beyoncé to issue a public apology. Kingston first discovered "XO" in December 2013 following the surprise release of Beyoncé's self-titled album. Kingston felt that the song was "bubbly and unique" and he wrote it down on a note in his mobile phone to remind himself to record it. The song was recorded in May 2014 at Kingston's home in New York City, three weeks after the firing of Jamal Andrew as the main producer on Spectrum. When Kingston recorded the song, he felt it had "potential" to be released as the lead single from the album because its theme "embodied" the type of album that Kingston wanted Spectrum to be. Kingston mixed the song and after sending a demo to Nick Roads, the two worked together to record background and additional vocals for the song which were later added when Roads mixed the song. Upon the completion of the final version of the song, Roads and Kingston both "immediately" agreed that the song would be released as the album's first single. They both agreed to include the NASA sample in Kingston's version of the song. In late May 2014, following the completion of the song, Roads and Kingston sent the song to Banana Music Group for approval to be released as the lead single. Kingston's label initially felt that the song was not suitable for a summer release and asked Kingston to consider choosing a different song to be the lead single. After playing his label some other finished songs for the album, most of which were acoustic piano-driven songs, the label agreed to release "XO". A 16 June release was scheduled, however its release was fast-tracked to 2 June after Kingston completed the release and promotional materials himself in order to have the song be released earlier. "XO" was announced through a video uploaded to Kingston's Instagram account on 29 May 2014. The song premiered through Kingston's YouTube channel on 1 June and was released officially as a digital CD single via ZippyShare on 2 June. The CD single also contained an acoustic piano version of "XO". An official lyric video was released on 16 June. On 23 June 2015, over one year after the song's release, it was announced that the song would not appear on his upcoming fourth album and that a new lead single entitled "Sunlight" would be released. Track listing Piano Version "XO (Piano Version)", also known as "XO (Acoustic)" is a song recorded by Josh Kingston. After being included on the original CD single release of "XO" as a B-side on 2 June 2014, the song was released as a promotional single on 28 July 2014 as the first promotional single from his upcoming fourth studio album Spectrum. The song is set to appear on the album's deluxe edition, which will be released in the fourth quarter of 2014. Release history